headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/LN's Tonga
Tonga is the first character that will be added in the LN2 Update. Tonga is a very good character, and he plays offensively. He is not based on Tonga, I will tell you that now. It is only because of the fact that basically none of the characters in Head Soccer (except for a certain few, I'm looking at you Saudi Arabia) are based on their countries. Tonga is created by 'Landoman9582 '''and will appear in the LN2 Update with Palau and Tuvalu. The LN2 Update will be the first to include 3 Oceanic countries. Palau will be added next, with a teaser for Palau in the comments of this. Appearance He has tan skin and red eyes, with black wavy hair and a smirk on his face. This is due to the fact that Tonga is an island country with assumed beaches and I'd say that people tan there. When he activates his power button, his eyes turn light green and his skin turns blue. He keeps his black wavy hair and smirk though. He turns this because the blue skin signifies water and he is based on a wave rider. He can launch water at the opponent every five seconds. __TOC__ Power Shots Wave Shot (Air Shot) Tonga becomes a being of living water and he will become a wave. There are boats in it along with swimmers and surfers. It rises to about 3 times the height of the opponent and starts to fall. Another Tonga rises out of the wave and slams the opponent into the ground, where you can see their feet. Then Tonga's wave launches 5 small waves at the goal, the last one slamming the opponent into the ground. Then Tonga appears and launches water with the ball in it toward the goal. If Tonga is injured, the wave will only be 2 times the size of the opponent and he will only launch 4 small waves (the last one still slamming the ball into the ground) along with the fact that the wave will not have surfers in it. If you want to block the shot, get away from the new Tonga, and then jump over the small waves. Then block or counter attack the ball from when Tonga shoots it toward the goal. If you can, try to get in the goal you should score in if you want to block it, because it will not allow Tonga to shoot the ball, even though it might injure you and cause you to get injured. Island Shot (Ground Shot) Tonga transports himself and the opponent to an island (along with the goal) and he gets a giant wave on the island to knock the opponent out. Then he shoots five waves at the opponent (depending on if he is knocked out or not). Then he launches a boat at the goal, scoring a goal. If he is injured, Tonga will not transport them to an island, rather just doing everything on the actual field. Also, he will only launch 5 waves and the boat will be smaller. If you want to block it, jump over the giant wave (hard to do), then jump over the 5 little waves. And after that, counter attack or block the boat. Counter Attack Tonga becomes a being of living water (like in the air shot) and shoots 5 waves at the opponent. If he is injured, he will only shoot 4 waves. If he is on the ground he will do a different counter attack, doing a backflip and shooting one wave at the opponent. If he is injured, he will still do that. If you want to block the shot, jump over the first four and then hit the fifth one, which causes the ball to fly back, or you can counter attack it. Unlock Requirements You have to win Night Mode (the only game mode that was added in the LN Update) without using power or you can buy him for 7,800,000 points. This is recommended by using Asura or Danny Phantom (Asura has red eyes, Danny's eyes glow in the dark no matter what) as well as Nightstalker (for the same reason as Asura). Night Mode is the mode where everything is dark. Costume He wears the water shooting costume. It costs 5,000,000 points and turns the opponent into water, which allows the wearer to score. It is black with a gun on top, and it shoots water every five seconds. To dodge it, simply jump. It is the most expensive costume and it is SS Rank because of the stats (LOOK, YOU WANT THIS COSTUME) Jump +10 Dash +13 Power +12 Kick +14 Speed +10 Trivia * He comes in the LN2 Update, which comes after the LN Update (which included Iceland, Bangladesh, Nightstalker, and Danny Phantom), and the LN2 Update includes Tonga (this page), Palau, and Tuvalu. The next update is the TUMLN Update, which is a collaboration between the Update Master and Landoman9582. * He is based on a wave rider * He was created by the master of ideas himself, '''Landoman9582. ' * This idea took over 2 hours to complete. * I was originally going to use this idea for Palau, but I gave it to Tonga instead. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Landoman9582 Category:LN2 Updates